Conquering Emperors and Empires
by jylener22
Summary: Rome, the center of the world, the crowning achievement of the Roman Empire and the Emperor is the deity over it all. Those are Ichigo's foundation stones on which he builds his life...so what happens when an adopted, Christian captive challenges those beliefs? A carefully constructed empire begins to crumble.
1. Prologue

The chains and ropes were digging into his flesh, cutting off his circulation, scratching his skin and opening wounds that slowly allowed blood to flow down his fingers and splash continuously onto the marble floor, but Ichigo didn't care. His mind and attention were preoccupied with the tableau unfolding in front of him on the sands of the Colosseum. Pull and strain as he might, Ichigo's bonds held firm.

He was a solider of Rome, trained from an early age to withstand physical pain of any kind, to kill without mercy, to follow orders without question and to value the good of his emperor and country above all else as they were the powers that ruled the known world. Less than a month ago, the emperor himself had hailed Ichigo as one of the finest soldiers Rome had ever produced, yet now, Ichigo would have traded that supposed high praise for a chance to enter the arena below…and be with the one he loved.

Ichigo had always been a man and soldier who acted upon his instincts and thoughts, so this inability to take action due to his bonds was far more tortuous to Ichigo than if he had been torn apart by lions, burned alive or crucified and Ichigo knew that was exactly what the emperor and his empress wanted. For Ichigo to suffer as his heart and spirit were slowly crushed to death and then take care of the shell that was left later.

He could faintly hear the crowds roaring in approval and anticipation of the blood and gore about to decorate the already tinted sand and Ichigo's stomach twisted in revulsion and loathing. These were the people he had fought to protect. He had shed his own blood for them and told his men to do the same countless times in battle against barbarian invaders. Yet, here they were, conveniently oblivious to his sacrifices and relishing the destruction about to be unleashed against Ichigo's beloved wife.

At the thought, Ichigo's eyes misted as he considered just how little time he had been given with his wife. His throat tightened when he thought about how they would never be able to build a home together with a flock of children to raise and support and teach. He'd never be able to hold her in his arms again and look into her soft gray eyes and tell her just how much he loved her, only not with words, but with a tender kiss and a hand running through her silken hair. And she would never reach up to cup his face and smooth back his hair in that comforting way to let him know that she understood exactly what he was trying to say.

His head drooped as he thought about how he had failed to protect her like he had promised. She had told him that life and death were not his to control and so he should make the most of the former while not being afraid of the latter. To remember that she had entrusted her life, heart and soul to the God of Heaven and so would go to a far better place when God saw fit to take her home to be with Him. In his head, he knew these things, but he didn't want to let her go. It was too soon.

Raising his head again, Ichigo's eyes sought out his wife's pitiful figure, bound tightly to that creature. Her face was pale and her head lolled from side to side as the animal moved beneath her, carrying her closer to her death. Then, as the animal paused, Ichigo saw her eyebrows draw together and her mouth open slightly. He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as he saw her eyelids flutter open weakly. By some miracle, her gaze met his immediately…and she smiled.

The next instant, the animal charged and Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as he groaned, "God in Heaven, help me. I am weak and helpless and can do nothing, but You can. Please…save her."

Ichigo's eyes flew open at the sickening sound of bones snapping.

**Author's Note:**

And now I've started this story, which has been on my mind for well over a year.

First of all, I'll explain the the source material for most of this story comes from _Quo Vadis_ by Henry Sienkiewicz. There was a movie filmed 1951 with Robert Taylor and Deborah Kerr as well as one more recently in 2001, but not in English.

Next, let me say that this story is based on the events when Nero infamously persecuted the Christians not long after Jesus' death. Because of the source material, there will be quite a bit of Christian doctrine, philosophy and thought in my story, but more than that, I will be writing about things that I personally believe in. I'm saying this because Ichigo's character (with the exception of this prologue) will begin as an unbeliever, while Orihime will be a Christian along with the rest of her family and will eventually convert him to their beliefs.

I say this because if anyone goes through this story and starts to feel uncomfortable with the religious themes, then I certainly won't be upset if those people choose to not read my story. I am not trying to convert anyone with this story, nor am I trying to pull a 'holier than thou' attitude. It is a story that I enjoy and I have been wanted to fuse together my love of God with my fanfiction writing for some time now, that is all.

As always, for those who want to follow this story's journey, I hope you enjoy the ride along with me. :)


	2. Routine Day

"Company…halt!"

Immediately, the ninety-nine other bodies surrounding Ichigo took one final step and froze where they stood, perfectly at attention. After a four hour march over rough terrain in the blazing sun, Ichigo's entire body yearned for the next order that he knew was coming, but his mind overpowered his body's desire and forced himself to remain stock-still until that order was given. However, the optio in charge of carrying out their centurion's orders never missed an opportunity to assert his authority over the lower ranking miles [foot soldiers] at times such as this. In his mind, Ichigo dropped his spear and shield, left the ranks, stalked over to the pompous oaf and proceeded to pound the idiot's face into a bloody pulp. In reality, Ichigo stayed exactly where he was and stared straight ahead at the helmet of the man in front of him.

Finally, Ichigo's ears heard the optio take a deep breath of satisfaction and then say in his grating, nasally voice, "Company dismissed to set up camp!"

Again, there was an immediate reaction from the troops as they dispersed to take care of their assigned duties. There was no talking and the only sound to be heard was the slight creaking of leather and clank of metal, which was kept to an absolute minimum.

As Ichigo was about to go and take up his assigned post as sentry, the optio, a boy a little younger than Ichigo who had only gotten the position because his father had ordered the centurion to do so, stepped in his way and said, "Not you. You are to report to the Hastiliarius (weapons master) right away," a grin spread across his pinched face as he added, "Now, I wonder what he could possibly want with you?"

Too well trained to do otherwise, Ichigo merely replied, "Yes sir," and turned smartly around and marched in the direction he assumed the weapons master to be.

He had to make his way through a few centuries who were also busy setting up camp before he finally was able to track down the weapons master. As Ichigo approached, he saw that his own centurion, the Decurion [head of cavalry], the Medicus [physician], the Praefectus [third-in-command of the legion], the Princeps Prior [head of the legion] and the Princeps Posterior [second-in-command of the legion] were gathered with him. Halting a good fifteen paces away from the group, Ichigo stood to attention and waited.

Having noticed Ichigo's approach, the Hastiliarius grinned and gestured for Ichigo to approach as he said in a teasing tone, "Always the immaculate soldier. Aren't you, Ichigo?"

Stepping forward and saluting, Ichigo only replied with, "Reporting for duty, sir!"

Rolling his eyes, the Hastiliarius addressed the other officers, saying, "Would you look at that? So well trained he can't even greet his own cousin like a normal person."

Smiling like a proud parent, the Posterior told Ichigo affectionately, "At ease, Ichigo. We may be your commanding officers in rank, but we are also primarily your friends and family."

Adjusting his stance slightly, Ichigo replied, "Very well," then looked at his cousin and asked, "Why'd you summon me, Kaien?"

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Kaien replied, "I guess that is fractionally better than before. At least you sound more like yourself," then he said rather bluntly, "I asked you to come because we are trying to figure out what to do about you."

The only sign of surprise Ichigo gave was to blink once and pause before saying, "I don't understand. Have I done something I shouldn't have?"

"Not a bit of it," answered Kaien matter-of-factly, "You're just too good that we can't figure out where to promote you."

"Oh," was all Ichigo could think of to say.

"Always the stoic," muttered Kaien while rubbing the back of his neck, "Nothing ever fazes you, does it?"

After a moment or two of silence, Kaien said, "I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'," then turned to the Prior and said, "You take over, Kyoraku. He's going to give me a headache with his apathy."

Scratching his beard and looking lazily up at the clouds, Shunsui said slowly, "I don't know that I would do a good job explaining the situation...you tell him, Jyuushiro."

Jyuushiro looked thoughtful for a moment or two before he explained, "Primus Pilas Aizen [commander of the entire cohort/legion] received a new set of orders during our march here. It seems the emperor desires the first century, Prior Kyoraku, myself and two other centuries to break off from the main force and travel due east to conquer a number of smaller villages and then bring a good number of captives back to Rome either to be sold as slaves, trained as gladiators or conscribed into the Roman army."

Ichigo absorbed the information momentarily before he scowled and asked, "With all due respect, isn't that exactly what we are doing already?"

"You are correct," replied Jyuushiro, "and the main force will continue into the country as planned. However, it seems as though our government is in need of immediate funds, soldiers and a means to distract the people from upcoming…ah, changes in their taxes."

"I see," said Ichigo before he asked, "So what does that have to do with me?"

Looking Ichigo straight in the eye, Jyuushiro said, "With the number of high ranking officials leaving to go on this campaign, Primus Pilas Aizen has tasked his officers with promoting good soldiers to centurions in order to maintain balance and order."

Laying a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Jyuushiro said, "As soon as we heard the news, the first person who came to mind was you. We're all in agreement on this."

"I see," replied Ichigo automatically, even though he really didn't.

Speaking up for the first time, Praefectus Ichimaru said with a grin, "Why, if I didn't know any better I'd say that Ichigo wasn't very pleased with our little plan here."

"That's partially true, Gin," said Kaien, "However, if I know my cousin, he's probably wondering why in the world we're picking him out of all the other men."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kaien looked Ichigo dead in the eye as he said, "And in answer to that question, we're picking you because we think you're the kind of guy to fit the bill right now. Not because we all know you personally."

Scratching the back of his head, Shunsui yawned as he said, "Well, let's be honest and say that it might be part of it as well as the fact that we've always intended to move you up through the ranks at some point. I just didn't think it would come this soon, but we all agree that we think you're ready for the added responsibility."

Grinning broader than before, Gin said, "Yeah. Plus, the bump in pay and prestige is nothing to sniff at either."

Decurion Hisagi snorted as he said, "If nothing else, I'd say he'd better take the promotion for those reasons alone. Foot soldiering only gets you so far in the world."

Nodding sagely, Medicus Hachi intoned, "You are young and eager to prove your worth in battle, but the day will come when the desire to settle down with a family will be a priority for you."

"And your point is?" asked Ichigo, even though he could pretty much guess where this conversation was going.

Snorting with derision, Kaien retorted, "You know full well what Hachi's trying to tell you. Move up in the ranks, improve your monetary status and a nice young woman from a good family is all but waiting for you upon your return from the wars."

Quirking an eyebrow at his cousin, Ichigo asked, "And you know this from experience?"

All Kaien could do initially was stare blankly at Ichigo before a snorting sound was heard. Scowling ferociously, Kaien turned on Gin and asked in a dangerous tone, "Was that you, Shifty Eyes?"

Tilting his head to the side and spreading his arms wide in a plaintive manner, Gin asked in a wounded tone, "Now why do you always assume it was me? It could have been Ukitake for all you know. Or Hachi."

"Yeah right," drawled out Kaien in a highly sarcastic tone, "because that would totally fit with their personalities."

"What is going on here?"

At the sound of that particular voice, everyone immediately turned in the direction from which it had come and stood strictly to attention. It was quite typical of their Primus Pilas to show up unexpectedly from time to time, however, no one quite knew the reason for it. Some thought that it was because Aizen was subtly training his troops to always be on the alert. Others theorized that the Primus liked being able to show his troops that he could appear and disappear almost at will. Still others believed it was not intentional and Aizen didn't realize just how quiet he was when he tried to enter a conversation. Personally, Ichigo didn't really care, but he was most inclined to believe the showing off theory.

Shunsui answered Aizen, saying respectfully, "We were just informing Ichigo Kurosaki of his promotion and new duties, sir."

"Excellent," replied Aizen as he turned his attention to Ichigo, "I trust the position will be to your satisfaction."

While the phrase was normally said as a question, Ichigo knew that since Aizen had stated it as fact, the entire matter was settled and closed. A year or so ago, Ichigo might have given Aizen his most ferocious scowl and refused to take the position simply out of irritated spite. However, he was a well-trained soldier and knew this was not the time to challenge his superior's decision. Besides, he was getting a promotion. What idiot would turn down something like that when another opportunity likely wouldn't arise again any time soon?

Inclining his head, Ichigo said, "I am grateful to be given this opportunity to prove myself in the Emperor's service."

Nodding once to Ichigo, Aizen looked at the rest of the group and said simply, "I expect my troops to be ready to leave at first light. See to it."

After Aizen had left, Kaien turned to Ichigo with a grin and said, "Well, we all have our duties to get back to now. I'm sure there are a few people you need to inform about the slight shift in authority, correct?"

While Ichigo was not a vengeful person or someone who liked to have fun at someone else's expense, the idea of seeing the odious optio's face when he discovered that Ichigo had walked away from him a common foot soldier and now returned as a centurion made Ichigo's mouth quirk upwards in a half grin. He wondered if the boy's face would turn more red or white or possibly even green.

"Make sure to keep the cut clean at all times. Change the bandages about twice a day and wrap them tightly, but not too tightly since it might irritate the cut even more. Any questions?"

The mother of the child Orihime had just tended to clasped her hands and said, "Thank you, Lady Orihime. I will follow your instructions to the letter."

Giving the woman a modest smile, Orihime reached out to stroke the young boy's hair as she said, "I'm sorry you had to learn your lesson this way, but maybe now you'll know not to bother the baby goats."

"I won't ever do it again," the boy said earnestly, if slightly sheepishly, "I promise."

"Good boy," Orihime said with another smile before she stood and said, "Well, I'm off."

Stepping outside the door, Orihime turned to look up at her tall companion who was waiting for her and said, "You know Chad, you are more than welcome to come inside while I'm working."

"I know," replied Chad in a low tone before he uncrossed his arms and asked, "Where next?"

"Home," said Orihime with a knowing smile, "but first I'm going to check on the garden."

Nodding once in understanding, Chad waited until Orihime started walking before he followed her. Internally, Orihime let out a sigh of resignation that her life-long friend was just hopeless sometimes.

Despite his relative youth, Orihime's older brother, Sora, was the only leader and judge for their village as well as for several others. Even though he was young, Sora was wise beyond his years and people respected his honest and fair judgments in any dispute that came before him as a judge. He was also a respected religious leader who had gone out in his youth to learn from Jesus' own disciples like Peter, John and Matthew as well as Paul and Nicodemus. So, because her brother was such an important man (even though he himself was quite humble and insisted on living a simple life), after an attack on their village a year previously where the raiding party specifically targeted Sora and Orihime's home, Sora had insisted that Orihime find someone to stay with her during the day as she went out to help people and protect her. And thus, Orihime's childhood friend, Chad, had seamlessly stepped into the role of her protector since he had always walked with Orihime as she made her rounds about the village anyways.

Orihime's garden of vegetables and herbs was planted a ways up on a rocky hillside where a small stream also flowed. Happily humming to herself, Orihime went about filling a small clay jug one of the villagers had made for her and carefully watering her garden. As she went, her sharp eyes quickly caught sight of any unwanted vegetation trying to steal nutrients from the soil and just as quickly yanked them from the ground and tossed them onto a rock where she would let them dry and then add them to the feed for the goats.

Content and absorbed in her work, Orihime failed to notice a group of soldiers drawing near to her partially hidden garden. As hard as he tried to stay alert to any trouble that might be coming, Chad was not a trained professional and so was also caught off guard when the soldiers arrived.

**Author's Note:**

As promised, my dear friend, an update for this story. Sorry I couldn't do it earlier, but I'll see what I can do by way of an update within a week or two.

In regard to the story itself, I hope my adding the explanation for the different military titles wasn't too confusing. While I do want to pull in a portion of historical accuracy for parts of the story, if the cost is a plot line that fails to deliver, I'd rather keep things simple, so please let me know if things are too cryptic or something like that.

I can't think of anything else to say at this point, so I'll just sign off and say that I hoped you guys enjoyed the update. I know we didn't get very far, but in the next chapter, we'll do a bit more with Orihime and the situation with the soldiers and then probably skip ahead a year or two when Ichigo and Orihime meet for the first time after Ichigo returns from war. How does that sound?


	3. Reasoning with the Emperor

The leather saddle creaked slightly as Ichigo's horse moved slightly to the right and adjusted its footing before becoming motionless once again. Even though there was not a sound to be heard other than the wind lazily going by and the sporadic sound of leather creaking or metal clinking, Ichigo could tell that everyone was about at their limit with this supposedly routine inspection.

Five years. Had it truly been five years since he'd first left Rome? Four years since he'd been promoted to centurion? Now, he and the rest of the centuries were home with plenty of plunder, slaves and proof of land acquired in the emperor's name and just now it all started to seem surreal.

Ichigo's back automatically straightened as he heard, "Centurions! Report!"

Immediately, Ichigo spurred his horse forward to meet the small party of palace guards who had been sent out to 'inspect and greet' the newly arrived troops. Ichigo, along with the other three centurions, came to a stop, formed a small circle with the 'palace pansies' (a term given them by the foot soldiers) and then waited to hear what the next set of orders would be.

"Very good, very good," said the apparent leader of the guards as he looked around at the battle-hardened centurions who commanded troops who were just as tough looking, "Well, everything seems to be in order here."

Suppressing the urge to groan and roll his eyes, Ichigo said simply, "So, we shall order the troops to start heading into the city."

"Oh no, no," replied the leader quickly, "The troops will set up camp in this area for the night. Emperor's orders."

Despite the dry heat and shining late afternoon sun, at those words, the air became decidedly more frigid within the compact group.

Taking a few extra moments to make absolutely sure his voice would be calm and level as he spoke, Ichigo replied, "With all due respect to the emperor's orders, the past few days all the men have been walking faster and longer than they normally do so that they might come home sooner."

Cutting in, whether intentionally or unintentionally Ichigo wasn't quite sure, the leader said brightly, "And quite an admirable feat to accomplish at that. Also, a feat to be respected considering they were so eager to return to Rome, the greatest city in the world."

"So surely," continued Ichigo deliberately, "you realize the blow you will inflict upon these men by making them stay yet another night away from home. You must understand the anger and frustration they will feel at being able to see their beloved Rome after years of being away."

Ichigo's struggle to maintain his composure nearly slipped as he finished with, "Think about the sacrifices and hardships they have endured while fighting for the greatest city in the world," he put special emphasis on those five words, "And after you've taken all these things into account, I would appreciate if you could tell me exactly how you expect me to relay that message to the men."

The leader's eyes shifted nervously around the group, but apparently the other centurions' faces reflected complete agreement with Ichigo's words because he had to clear his throat before saying pompously, "Those are the emperor's orders and I have done my duty by giving them to you. Either you can do as you're told or go and speak to the emperor yourself and see what he has to say."

Inclining his head slightly, Ichigo said, "Very well, I shall do that," and before the guard could say another word, Ichigo asked, "Who wants to go with me?"

"Why not?" said Kaien with a grin, "I would challenge you to a race, but I guess we shouldn't leave our escort in the dust."

Turning to the others, Ichigo indicated for them to follow him a ways away and then said in a low tone, "I don't expect that the emperor will change his mind about our orders, but the men will probably be more pacified if they see us attempting to ask questions on their behalf. After Kaien and I leave, have them at least unload the animals, feed and water them and other little things like that."

"All right then," replied Centurion Renji Abarai, "Why don't you and Kaien also take a couple of soldiers along with you? If for no other reason than to send back with whatever information you find out in case you are detained."

Nodding, Ichigo said, "My thoughts exactly. Then, if we're all in agreement…" and rather than finishing the sentence, Ichigo turned his horse towards the motionless soldiers and called, "Jinta! Hanataro! Front and center!"

Soldiers stepped aside efficiently to allow the two young soldiers to quick step to the front, halt in front of Ichigo, salute and then say in unison, "Yes, Centurion Kurosaki!"

"You will be coming with Centurion Shiba and myself to the palace while we make inquiries about our emperor's orders," said Ichigo before he turned to Kaien and asked, "Who's riding with you?"

"I'll take Jinta," Kaien said with an almost inconspicuous wink at Ichigo. He didn't respond, but Ichigo made a mental note to thank Kaien later for taking the high-strung Jinta with him. The kid would obey orders from Ichigo when they were around other people, but he got a bit mouthy and familiar with Ichigo when out of earshot.

After reaching down and pulling Hanataro up behind him, Ichigo turned his horse around and said to the guards, "Ready when you are."

Not doing a very good job of hiding his displeasure and discomfort at this turn of events, the leader attempted dissuasion by asking, "You're sure you want to waste your time? The emperor is very busy today and probably won't be able to see you."

"Won't know until we try," replied Ichigo before he spurred his horse forward at the same time as Kaien. He didn't bother looking back to make sure the guards were following. They had no other option but to do so.

Ichigo urged his horse into a comfortable canter partially so that they could arrive sooner, but also because he enjoyed the cooling effect of the breeze flying across his skin. His horse also enjoyed being able to surge ahead after days of simply walking alongside the troops and maybe trotting every so often.

Soon enough, they arrived in the palace courtyard. Ichigo allowed Hanataro to dismount first, followed suit and casually passed his reigns over to a waiting slave. Waiting only long enough for Kaien and Jinta to come up alongside him, Ichigo confidently strode toward the palace entrance and then passed through the entryway, stopping only when he had reached a table behind which sat a guard who was perusing what looked like official documents and schedules.

As the guard rose to his feet, Ichigo waved aside the man's salute as he said an even, officious tone, "Centurion Ichigo Kurosaki here to request an immediate audience with the emperor."

The guard behind the table blinked twice in surprise and then inclined his head awkwardly as he replied, "I shall go inform the emperor of your request," and then scurried away in a manner that suggested that he had only acted on instinct and not because he actually comprehended what he was doing.

Ichigo resisted the urge to begin pacing across the hall impatiently or glare threateningly at the palace guards standing frozen at their posts all along the corridors. He was positive that the palace pansies were mentally mocking him for daring to come before the emperor travel-stained and slightly sweaty as he was, rather than taking a bit of time to make himself look presentable. They, with their carefully polished armor and black leather, probably felt nothing but contempt for Ichigo and his equally dirty companions standing there and looking so out of place amid such opulence.

The next moment, Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted as the palace guards who had been charged with giving the orders to Ichigo and the others finally came stalking down the hall. Ichigo kept his face a stoic mask as he heard the leader breathing hard with effort and frustration.

Stepping into Ichigo's line of sight, the leader said in an irritated tone, "Like I told you earlier, the emperor is extremely busy and will not be able to-"

In contradiction to those words, the other palace guard returned and said, "The emperor will see you now, Centurion Kurosaki, but your companions are to remain here for the time being."

Turning away from the gaping expression of the leader, Ichigo said, "Lead on then," and followed the guard with his head held high.

Very soon, the guard stopped in front of a closed door, turned to Ichigo and said, "Wait one moment while I announce you," then knocked on the door and waited.

To Ichigo's slight surprise, just after the guard knocked, the sounds of instruments being played filtered past his ears. Then, a few moments later, a voice began to sing and the guard stepped away from the door. Not understanding in the least what was going on, but knowing better than to ask questions, Ichigo adjusted his stance slightly and waited.

Fortunately, they did not have to wait long and as soon as the music stopped, the guard knocked again. This time, a voice granted him entrance so the guard opened the door and went inside. A few seconds later, he returned and bid Ichigo to enter.

Striding into the room, it took Ichigo no longer than a split second to spot the emperor. Even though the only other time Ichigo had ever seen him was from a far distance within the ranks of a century as Aizen had presented the troops to the emperor before they had left on their campaign years previously, there was no mistaking who the proclaimed royal deity was in the room. Even if the slaves surrounding him were not indication enough, the man's whole demeanor practically reeked of self-importance and regality.

For the first time that day, Ichigo bowed low and said deferentially, "Hail Emperor Nero Luppi. May you live forever, Divinity."

"Rise, centurion," said a low and rather oily voice, "You may venture closer."

Immediately, Ichigo did the emperor's bidding and as he did, his eyes scanned the room. It didn't take too long for Ichigo to locate the reason his request to see the emperor had probably been granted. Internally, Ichigo let out a resigned sigh.

"So, my dear senator," said the emperor, to one of the seated men, "here at last is your son, come back from serving his emperor."

"Yes, Divinity," replied Senator Isshin Kurosaki with a polite smile before rising slowly to his feet as he said, "My son left home a youth and has come home a man."

"He has also returned slightly less clean than when he left, I believe," replied the emperor.

Keeping his temper cool and his expression impassive, Ichigo inclined his head and said, "My apologies for my appearance, Divinity. It is a reflection, however, of the long, hard march my men and I have undertaken in order to return home again after faithfully fighting for our beloved emperor."

There was a slight pause before a wide grin spread across the emperor's face as he said to Isshin, "While he may not have your silver tongue, Senator Kurosaki, your son has a most excellent way of speaking that pleases me immensely."

Before anyone could say another word, a knock sounded at the door.

Leaning back in his cushions, the emperor called out, "Enter," and the lead palace guard came into the room.

The guard saluted, but before he could properly give his greeting, the emperor cut him off, saying impatiently, "Yes, yes. What is it, Captain Opie?"

Not at all fazed by the emperor's sudden mood change, Captain Opie answered, "I am reporting back to you, Divinity, after carrying out your orders and informing Centurion Kurosaki that you wished for him and the centuries to make camp where they are outside the city. I am also here to remind Centurion Kurosaki that his place is with his men," here he gave Ichigo a quick, sidelong glance that clearly related to Ichigo exactly what the captain thought of him.

"That is true, Captain Opie," said Ichigo smoothly, "and after my audience with the emperor is concluded, I intend to return to my men."

Turning to the emperor, Ichigo decided to take a chance and lay his case before the emperor without any more delay and so said, "Emperor Nero, it has been my honor to serve you and carry out your orders for the past several years. My men feel the same way, as do the rest of the centuries who returned home with us and also those who are still making their way to Rome."

Inclining his head slightly, Ichigo continued, "While I have no intention of disobeying your orders to remain outside the city, I came here in order to request the reason behind this order. We are all weary and anxious to return home soon and with the city within sight…you can imagine how the men must feel, Divinity."

"Why Centurion Kurosaki," said the emperor in a rather surprised tone, "you mean to tell me that you don't know? That you weren't told?"

"No, Divinity," replied Ichigo slowly, since he was fairly certain that he had just said as much, "I was not told anything more than that we were to remain outside the city."

"Captain Opie!" the emperor snapped, "How could you be so careless?"

Bowing low, Captain Opie replied in as humble and unassuming a tone as possible, "My Divine Lord, when receiving orders, a soldier's duty is to simply obey them and not ask questions."

"While that may be true for the most part in a battle," Ichigo said with slight emphasis on the last word, "in this case, I came to inquire as to the reason for these orders as it is a question of handling the morale and discipline of the troops."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo said, "Now that we are within sight of the city, I wouldn't be surprised if soldiers start becoming restless and unruly because they don't understand why they are being denied entrance into the city they fought to protect."

"Exactly, Captain Opie," the emperor said contemptuously, "You can't even begin to imagine what my children in those armies must be feeling right now thinking that I, their loving father, have abandoned them."

Going down on one knee, Captain Opie said quietly, "I beg for your forgiveness, Divinity. I was careless and thoughtless."

Emperor Nero waved carelessly in his direction before turning to Ichigo and saying in a benevolent tone, "My dear centurion, I wish for you and your men to remain outside the city in order that you should all be part of a victory procession and celebration that will be held tomorrow. By that time, Primus Pilas Aizen and all the rest of the centuries should be returned from abroad."

Spreading his arms wide, the emperor went on saying, "My wish is to give all my faithful and devoted children a wonderful spectacle to enjoy. My soldiers are to be treated as conquering heroes and my citizens will be thankful to celebrate such an occasion."

Allowing himself a small smile, Ichigo again inclined his head as he said, "I understand and appreciate your reason, Divinity. I will relay your message to my men and I'm sure that they will be more than happy to prepare themselves for tomorrow."

"Yes, yes," the emperor said with a smile, "They must have time to make themselves presentable."

Cutting in seamlessly, Isshin said courteously, "If it pleases you, Divinity, I would go with my son."

"Of course, of course," the emperor said magnanimously, "You and your son have been parted for long enough. I will see you both at tomorrow night's banquets and all those following."

"Yes, Divinity," replied Isshin with a grateful smile and bow, "It would be an honor and a privilege to join in your festivities."

Giving them both one final smile, the emperor waved his hand at them in dismissal. Once they were both in the hallway, Isshin grasped Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, my boy," he said with relish, "welcome home."

Ichigo's first instinct was to protest and say that Isshin's pure while robe was about to be stained, but then he thought better of it and simply returned the embrace. It had been a long time. The next moment, sounds of music came through the door and Ichigo was rather surprised to feel Isshin's entire body stiffen.

When Isshin pulled away, Ichigo was about to ask what was wrong, but Isshin cut him off saying in a rather loud voice, "My, my, we shouldn't just stand here. You need to get back to your troops," and then took off down the hall. Despite being rather perturbed at Isshin's reaction just then, Ichigo decided not to pursue the matter at the moment.

Seeing Ichigo and Isshin coming towards them, Kaien waved and called out jovially, "Why, if it isn't Uncle Isshin."

Reaching out to grasp Kaien's hands warmly, Isshin replied, "Welcome home, nephew."

Turning to Ichigo, Kaien asked, "Well?" to which Isshin answered instead, saying brightly, "Plenty of time for explanations as we go."

Not quite sure why Isshin was acting this way yet understanding what was wanted, Ichigo said, "We'll head back to camp then."

"That's it?" demanded Jinta, "Just like that we're going back to camp? Why'd you bring us in the first place if you didn't really need us?"

Giving Jinta a hard look, Kaien said meaningfully, "Be mindful of the ears around us," and then Ichigo realized why Isshin was so eager to keep their conversation at bay for the time being.

"Well," Isshin said in an obvious attempt to ease the tension, "I will head back to the villa and start preparing rooms for the two of you. Everyone will be so anxious to see you both."

Before Ichigo had time to explain to Isshin that he and Kaien needed to stay with the troops, the senator strode quickly out of the entrance and climbed into a chariot that stood waiting for him in the courtyard. As the chariot pulled away, Ichigo saw that Kaien and his horses were also waiting out front. Without further delay, Ichigo swung himself into the saddle, pulled Hanataro up behind him again and then allowed his horse free reign to speed across the courtyard as fast as he wanted. The horse seemed to fly across the ground and then again after he had passed along the emperor's complete orders to the men and turned the horse towards his family's home.

While Ichigo knew that things would not be the same as when he left, little did he know just how much things had changed. Or how much his family had changed. Or even how much he had changed.

**Author's Note:**

I had intended to add a little more to this chapter, but I got distracted whenever I had to stop and watch the movie 'Quo Vadis'...for research purposes of course. However, I promised my dear friend to have this chapter finished today and here it is.

Now, I'm a bit tired since it's about my bedtime, but I'll take just long enough to say that originally I had intended to start the chapter with Orihime's capture and the fate of her village...but I didn't like how it was turning out. So, I finally decided to take a bit more time to mull it over and explain what happened either in a flashback when necessary or have Orihime tell it to Ichigo during one of their many conversations that I have planned.

I put Luppi into Nero's name since I've pictured him in that role from the beginning. He's spoiled, childish and has drastic mood swings and as I'm typing out his dialogue and actions, I keep seeing Luppi in my head. Also, for what's going to happen towards the end, I find Luppi to be the best fit for Nero's part.

Anyway, with summer just around the corner, I'm going to try and push myself to put out an update to one of my stories at least once a week, if not once every four days. I really do enjoy writing after I'm finished or when I'm coming up with ideas...it's just sometimes hard to actually have enough patience to sit down, start typing and keep at it until I'm done.

Well, that's all I've got to say about that other than hope you liked it!


	4. Re-Introductions

"Horses approaching! They look like soldiers!"

Orihime's head snapped up when she heard the shout from one of the servants. Involuntarily, her vision became slightly blurry, her hands began to shake and her heart felt like it was trying to punch through her chest. She was quickly brought out of her panic attack when Chad's large hand gently yet firmly squeezed her shoulder. As she reverted back to her usual cheerful disposition, Orihime smiled up at Chad and returned the squeeze in acknowledgement and gratitude. Chad's response was to give a slight nod and hold out his hand in order to help Orihime to her feet. Dusting off her clothes and picking up the basket of vegetables and herbs that she had been gathering from the garden, Orihime turned and walked towards the main house with Chad close at her heels.

As she approaching the archway, a woman emerged with a smile on her face that was kind, if slightly strained at the moment, as she addressed Orihime, saying, "Ah, there you are my dear. I must go and see who is coming, so would you please go up and look in on your father. I'm sure the servant's yelling will have woken him from his afternoon rest if he wasn't up already."

Giving the woman an understanding smile, Orihime nodded and said, "Of course, Mother. I'll just quickly drop these off in the kitchen and take up a small platter of refreshments, shall I?"

The woman's smile softened and became more genuine as she patted Orihime's cheek and said, "A splendid idea. Unless I'm very much mistaken, I believe Damaris came home today with a few oranges..."

Orihime's eyes widened and she was hard pressed to remain composed as she took her leave, saying as politely and yet hurriedly as she could, "Oranges…well, how fortunate. I'm sure Damaris wouldn't have any objection to Father trying one just to make sure she got good ones. Besides, I'm sure it would boost his stamina before the unknown guests arrive. I should go right now and ask her, shouldn't I?"

At the woman's nod of approval, Orihime inclined her head slightly and then took off at a kind of walking jog. As for Chad, even though he took enough time to formally bow to the mistress of the house, within ten long strides, he had caught up with his charge.

Having acquired the sumptuous treat along with a few other tasty morsels, Orihime expertly navigated her way through the house until she reached the master's chambers. Taking just a moment to make absolutely sure that the tray was correctly balanced in one hand, Orihime felt a moment of panic when she felt the weight of the tray lift from her hand before she realized that Chad had taken the burden from her. Sparing just a moment to give Chad another grateful smile, Orihime rapped softly and yet decisively on the door.

"Come in," said her adoptive father's voice, to which Orihime responded by opening the door and said with a bright smile, "Hello, Father! You'll never guess what I've got for us to eat."

Chuckling deep in his chest, Jyuushiro put on a quizzical expression as he asked, "Hmm, now what could it be? It wouldn't be some of that asparagus that you're growing in the garden, would it?"

Motioning for Chad to stay where he was, Orihime stepped into the room, shook her head and said with gleaming eyes, "Nope. Guess again."

Massaging his chin, Jyuushiro gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling for a few moments before he asked, "Did you bring me a dish you concocted to try and get me to take those mixtures from the apothecary that really don't do me any good?"

"No," replied Orihime with a slight frown before she said in a slightly reproachful tone, "and those mixtures really do help you. Even if they do taste horrendous."

Giving Orihime a meaningful look, Jyuushiro threw up his hands and said, "Anyway, I give up. What exactly did you bring up with you?"

Pushing the door open all the way, Orihime gestured dramatically at the tray in Chad's hands as she said excitedly, "Damaris bought some oranges at the market today and we're going to try them first!"

Jyuushiro's eyes widened as he said, "That is quite a treat," then his eyes almost gleamed as he said, "Let's see if she was able to pick good ones, shall we?"

Without further ado, Orihime plopped down on the floor and motioned for Chad to place the tray down on a low table that was between her and Jyuushiro. Having done as he was bidden, Chad made as if to stand back against the wall, but both Jyuushiro and Orihime fixed him with meaningful looks.

Out of the two of them, Jyuushiro spoke aloud what they were both thinking, stating, "There is more than enough here for us all to try some, Chad. Come over here and try and least one segment."

"Very well," Chad said deep in his chest as he lowered himself gingerly to the ground on Orihime's left side. He decided to wait to take a piece of the orange until Jyuushiro and Orihime had each sampled the fruit.

Though Jyuushiro looked pleased as he bit into the fruit, Orihime was definitely the most dramatic as she groaned in pleasure, fluttered her eyelids and beat a tattoo on the ground with her feet. Even Chad couldn't help but grin slightly at Orihime's antics. Seeing her showing such obvious and legitimate signs of happiness and contentment always helped to put Chad at ease.

While the events that had brought her into Jyuushiro's house and family were sad to say the least, when they had first come to live with Jyuushiro and his wife, Retsu, Chad had seen Orihime almost forcing herself not to grieve, to keep her usual bright and cheery attitude firmly in place and to acclimate herself to her new life as quickly as possible. Despite the fact that he knew Orihime considered him to be her best friend and almost like a brother, Chad hadn't been able to bring himself to confront her on the subject of pushing herself too hard.

Chad and the other two were interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. Jyuushiro swallowed his bite of orange before bidding the person to enter. All three had been expecting one of the servants to enter with news of the visitors, but instead a teen-aged girl burst through the door and all but threw herself on the ground in front of Jyuushiro's couch, clasped both of his hands in hers and began talking in a high pitched squeal of delight.

"It's Ichigo! I just saw him arriving with Daddy in the courtyard! He's come home at last!"

At first, Jyuushiro's eyes widened in surprise and then he replied calmly, "That is exciting news, Yuzu. How does he look?"

"Oh," Yuzu said in a rather faraway tone, "you know, I wasn't really paying attention," then she was right back to being excited as she said, "From what I could tell, he was all right. And he looked so handsome in his uniform, even if he is a bit dusty from the road."

"What a thing to say, Yuzu. It's not my fault there're no decent bath houses along the road and I simply have to make due with streams or little puddles."

Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the doorway where Centurion Ichigo Kurosaki stood, flanked by his father and cousin. While Ichigo did have a scowl on his face, from the slight softening at the corners of his mouth and the glint of his eyes, it wasn't difficult to see that his displeasure was just an act.

Almost inhumanly, Yuzu launched herself from the ground and into Ichigo's arms with a delighted cry of "Big Brother!"

Without hesitation, Ichigo wrapped his arms securely around his sister and pulled her close before allowing his true feelings of surprise and more than a bit of relief for just a moment before he scolded her gently saying, "Don't scare me like that, Yuzu. I may not have reacted quickly enough or I may have dropped you because I'm so bone-tired."

Quickly stepping back from her brother with a wide-eyed expression, Yuzu said with a gloomy expression, "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I wasn't thinking..."

"Oh, come off it, Yuzu. Ichigo'd have no business being a centurion if he couldn't handle a full day's work and then a greeting from his little sister."

Once again, everyone's attention was drawn to a speaker who had just entered. Karin Kurosaki stepped between Ichigo and Kaien and was closely followed by Retsu. For her part, Karin had her usual bored expression firmly in place, but like her brother, there was a slight gleam in her eyes that betrayed the pleasure she was experiencing at the moment. Whether that was coming from teasing her twin sister, needling her older brother or just seeing her brother again after such a long time was anyone's guess.

Before Ichigo or Yuzu could retort or protest, Retsu cut in saying calmly, "It is certainly a pleasure seeing both of you return safely, but as your arrival was rather unexpected, we'll need a few extra hands to help with preparations for tonight."

Turning her attention to Chad, Retsu said, "The other servants have already begun heating and filling the baths, but I would be grateful if you would help them," then she said to Orihime, "And I could use your help in the kitchen."

Immediately, both Orihime and Chad rose to their feet and exited the room quickly and quietly. Orihime only paused long enough to hand Jyuushiro the remaining orange from the tray before picking up the large tray and carrying it out of the room with her.

As she passed, Ichigo looked down at Orihime momentarily as he stepped aside to let her pass by. For her part, Orihime kept her head and gaze downcast, not out of shame or embarrassment, but because her last encounter with a centurion had been three years previously. Despite the fact that Jyuushiro had also been a centurion at the time, he was her beloved adopted father and he also was not wearing a travel stained tunic under his official looking armor at the moment.

Even though Chad could not see Orihime's expression as they walked down the hallway, he had noticed her shocked and slightly pained expression at Yuzu's delighted display as she greeted her older brother. Seeing such a scene unfold before her had undoubtedly conjured up memories of her own beloved brother. To make matters a little worse, the young man was a centurion. However, while Chad could see and understand exactly how all this was affecting Orihime, he was at a loss for what he could possibly do to help her.

Fortunately, Retsu had also noticed the change in Orihime's demeanor and so laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. No words were exchanged, but Orihime got the message. Everything would be all right. Inhaling deeply then exhaling slowly, Orihime turned to give her adoptive mother a grateful smile which the woman returned with an affectionate one of her own while gently patting the young woman's cheek.

Shaking himself mentally, Chad realized that he needed to head in a different direction and so bowed his head slightly and said, "Excuse me," before turning to make his way to the bathhouse.

Like he had done so many times in the past few years, Chad sent up a silent prayer of gratitude for Orihime's adopted family. God really did work in mysterious ways. Even out of a dark and tragic occurrence, God could still bring about something amazingly wonderful. Immediately afterwards, Chad prayed for wisdom and protection in regards to the visitors. Just because they were related to Jyuushiro and the others, didn't mean they shared the same beliefs, especially since the visitors had not been present to witness how this household had come to faith over a year previously. Inhaling slowly and deeply, Chad felt the knot in his stomach (that he actually hadn't even realized was there until just then) ease a little. No sense in getting all worked up when nothing had happened yet.

"Just keep your wits about you," thought Chad to himself, "and don't do anything to draw attention to yourself. And pray Orihime does the same."

* * *

After he had finished greeting his sister, Ichigo turned his attention to the man reclining on the couch. Even though his father had related the gist of the matter as they had traveled, actually seeing the evidence with his own eyes forced Ichigo to believe what he hadn't ever thought possible. Princeps Posterior Jyuushiro Ukitake was a cripple.

Being a soldier, Ichigo was well acquainted with wounds, scars and missing limbs or appendages. Those who bore such marks oftentimes were highly respected and somewhat legendary among their comrades. However, that was only if such wounds did not keep a man from going back into battle. With his left leg amputated just below the knee and his dominant sword hand barely able to hold onto a goblet, Jyuushiro Ukitake would join the ranks of countless soldiers who gained some notoriety for themselves on the battlefield but who then died in relative anonymity at home. When Ukitake died, there may be some recognition by the people for who he once was, but it would be tainted by the fact that he was so obviously crippled and deformed.

"What happened to you?" thought Ichigo in rather bewildered horror, while externally he retained a cool composure as he stepped forward and said firmly, "It's been a while, Princeps Posterior Ukitake."

Jyuushiro looked a little taken aback at Ichigo's use of his former title, but he quickly recovered and let out a sincere chuckle as he said, "My, my. It's been quite some time since I've been called by my former title. Sounds rather strange to my ears."

Giving Ichigo a smile without a hint of sadness, Jyuushiro said, "While I do thank you for the compliment of not forgetting who I once was, nowadays, I am simply Jyuushiro Ukitake. Roman citizen, land owner, husband and," he went on in a highly satisfied tone, "proud father."

"Father?!" Ichigo blurted in complete surprise, "When did this happen?"

"About three years ago," replied Jyuushiro with a twinkle in his eyes.

Before Ichigo could say anything else, Kaien stepped forward and said pleasantly, "May I offer both you and your lovely wife my most heartfelt congratulations. I think I speak for both my cousin and I that we had not anticipated hearing such wonderful news upon our return."

"Thank you," Jyuushiro replied gratefully, "Retsu and I couldn't be happier with the addition to our family."

Recovering from his initial shock, Ichigo said with a respectful inclination of his head, "Let me repeat my cousin's sentiments for wishing both you and your wife congratulations on such a monumental event."

A derisive snort interrupted the solemn scene and everyone's attention turned to Karin as she said dryly, "Oh, for pity's sake. We're not at the palace," here she gave her brother a significant look, "so could everyone stop acting so formal around each other already?"

Scowling at his sister, Ichigo retorted in an even tone, "I'm not acting formal."

Arching her left eyebrow, Karin replied in a sarcastic tone, "Oh really? 'Repeat my cousin's sentiments'? 'Monumental event'? That's really the kind of terminology you're planning on using in your everyday vernacular with people who have known you since before you could walk?"

"Pardon the interruption, Master," came a servant's voice from the doorway.

"Yes, Kurk?" replied Jyuushiro.

With a bow, the servant said, "The bathhouse is fully prepared for your guests whenever they are ready."

Throwing an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, Kaien declared, "Just in time! After a a good wash and shave," he gave Karin a knowing wink and smirk, "I'll bet we'll both emerge different men in more ways than one."

And with that, Kaien swept out of the room with his surprised yet compliant cousin in tow.

**Author's Note:**

I'm just going to post this part now rather than keep it going because who knows when I'll get it posted then. I don't have the best track record right now with updating stories, but I'm working on it!

As usual, any questions or points that you need cleared up, don't hesitate to ask! The story behind Orihime's adoption and Jyuushiro's injuries will be revealed at a later date, but I'm guessing that some of you can make some pretty logical deductions based on the information I've given so far. :)

Hope you liked this chapter!


	5. A Distressed Damsel Situation

While Ichigo would likely never admit such a thing out loud, slowly sinking down into aromatic bath water was about the most euphoric experience of his life. His cousin, however, had no such inhibitions about making his sentiments known.

Groaning deeply in contentment, Kaien closed his eyes as he said slowly, "Ahh...now that's more like it. Makes it all worth it."

The small grin on Ichigo's face melted away to be replaced with a rather stony and far-off expression as he said, "Really?"

Looking over at Ichigo, Kaien said in a more serious tone, "Oh, come off it, Ichigo. You know what I mean. All that fighting and marching and obeying orders was to keep our way of life protected."

"I suppose," replied Ichigo automatically.

With a sharp flick, Kaien splashed enough water into Ichigo's face to get his cousin's full attention. Calmly returning Ichigo's surprised and indignant scowl, Kaien closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind him.

"I know you're thinking about Jyuushiro and how much he's lost, but you heard him earlier. He doesn't see it that way. He's learned to live his life the best he can and I respect him for that," then he added almost to himself, "Not sure I could do the same in his position."

Silence fell upon the two as they became absorbed in their own thoughts. Kaien's final comment had begun to bring to light what really disturbed Ichigo about Jyuushiro's condition. There was something different about the man upstairs beyond the fact that he was now crippled. A kind of peace and joy emanated from him and Ichigo just didn't understand how such a thing could be possible. If he were the one lying all but helpless on that couch day in and day out, Ichigo knew he would drive himself crazy cursing himself for not being more cautious on the battlefield and also the man who had managed to inflict such injuries upon him. He would be like Jyuushiro and not allow the injuries to defeat him utterly and find ways to be independent, but he couldn't imagine himself being so at peace with such a situation. If Ichigo didn't know any better, he might have said that Jyuushiro had forgiven himself and his enemy for his paralysis. Truly forgiven. Was such a thing possible?

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice asking, "Is the water warm enough for you sirs?"

Turning his head, Ichigo found his eyes needing to travel much higher than he had first imagined to finally meet the polite yet rather taciturn brown eyes of an extremely tall servant. After a moment, Ichigo vaguely remembered a very tall individual leaving with Retsu just after he and Kaien were brought up to see Jyuushiro.

Once again, Kaien was the one to voice both their sentiments as he looked up and exclaimed, "Jupiter's beard! You're one big fella make no mistake. Must not have taken long to earn your freedom from the games, eh?"

While the young servant's rather shaggy mane of brown hair hung down far enough to nearly cover his eyes, it was evident from the slight tilt of his head that he had frowned in confusion at Kaien's question and so asked, "Pardon me, sir?"

Laughing in a good-natured way, Kaien replied, "The gladiator games, of course. A fine gladiator you must have been, unless..." placing a finger against his lips, Kaien said, "Unless Jyuushiro was your sponsor and you fought as a freeman to earn your master a little extra money. Is that it?"

Before the servant could respond, Ichigo cut in and asked, "What are you called?"

Bowing his head respectfully, the servant replied, "Chad," and then turned his attention back to Kaien and said, "I have never fought in the gladiator games."

Kaien looked momentarily taken aback, but quickly recovered and said encouragingly, "That may be so, but I'm sure a fine, strong young man like yourself could learn the trade quickly enough. If you'd like, I know some excellent trainers who have worked with the best of the best in the games. What do you say?"

Chad didn't answer for a time, so both Ichigo and Kaien believed that he was giving the matter serious thought. That he was thinking of a way to ask Jyuushiro for permission to be trained as a gladiator. His response was more than slightly surprising to both of them.

"Pardon sir, but I have no wish to fight in the games."

"Why not?" asked Kaien in a perplexed tone.

Again, Chad paused before answering carefully, "I do not believe in fighting for pleasure or sport."

"What do you mean 'I don't believe in fighting'?" asked Ichigo with a scowl, "Fighting isn't a matter of belief, fighting is something you do. Men fight to protect the things that matter."

When the servant did not respond, Ichigo waved a hand impatiently, saying, "Answer my question. Why do you not believe in fighting?"

Bowing his head once again, Chad replied slowly and slightly hesitantly, "Pardon sir, but my intent was to say that while I may fight to protect those important to me, I have no wish to fight and hurt others for sport."

After mulling over Chad's words for a moment or two, Ichigo's hackles slowly lowered as he replied, "I suppose there's good sense in that idea," then with a wave of his hand, he said, "I will take more hot water."

Waiting until the tall servant had left to fetch the heated liquid, Kaien flicked a bit of water at his cousin and asked in jesting reproach, "By Neptune's trident, what was that all about?! You just about ripped the poor boy's head clean off."

Settling himself back into the water and scowling at the opposite wall, Ichigo replied tersely, "Something about how he said that he didn't believe in fighting. For a moment it seemed..." as his voice trailed away, his scowl became more pronounced until he finally burst out, "Never mind. It's nothing," and Kaien wisely chose to leave his cousin alone.

Once they were finished in the bath, the next thing to help marginally improve Ichigo's stormy mood was getting a set of fresh, clean robes to dress in. He then decided to slip out of his room and head outside for a bit before the evening meal while his cousin finished getting ready and potentially going back to talk some more with Jyuushiro and Isshin. Ichigo could hear the servants hustling and bustling between the kitchen and dining area, so he searched around and somehow managed to find his way outside to the courtyard without running into anyone.

Taking in an automatic, deep inhalation, a little more of Ichigo's bad temper involuntarily vanished like the quickly fading light of early evening. The fresh, slightly moist air was such a pleasant change from the rather aromatic air he had become accustomed to during his time in the army. There was a kind of appeal in the smells of leather, campfire smoke and perspiration plus a plethora of other 'manly' things after a day of marching or fighting, but it didn't truly compare with...Ichigo supposed he might think of it as the smell of tranquility and peace.

Without warning, Ichigo stepped on something round and solid which caused him to pitch forward and nearly slam face first into the ground. However, his excellent reflexes allowed him to easily regain his balance before whirling around with a ferocious scowl upon the offending object. It turned out to be a golden pear that was now slightly squashed and bruised. Hearing a soft sound behind him on his left side, Ichigo turned in that direction and his gaze connected with a pair of wide and completely terrified gray eyes.

* * *

Once Orihime had regained most of her composure with Retsu's help after leaving Jyuushiro's room, the young woman had needed no further encouragement to finish pushing her memories to the back of her mind by focusing all her attention on various tasks that needed to be completed for the evening meal. Arriving in the kitchen, Orihime exchanged a few words with the cook before setting straight to work on any job she saw needing to be done. A few times, the cook gave Orihime a specific job to complete, but most of the time the young lady needed no prompting when it came to finding things to do.

After Jyuushiro and Retsu had officially adopted Orihime into their family, the girl had surprised the entire household by insisting that she be allowed to help with everyday chores around the house. At first, everyone protested that such behavior was not befitting of the daughter of such an influential family as the Ukitake's, but with gentle determination Orihime gradually taught her new family about the blessing of serving others as well as being served. While Retsu and Jyuushiro had always treated their servants fairly, this new way of working together to run the household deepened the servants' admiration and loyalty to their mistress and master. The servants also came to dearly love the young girl who had brought this change about.

As Orihime stood surveying a platter of fruit and trying to decide why it didn't look quite right, the cook came over and suggested, "I believe I heard Antony say that the pears looked ripe this afternoon." With a grateful smile, Orihime nodded in understanding and headed out to the garden.

Inhaling deeply and automatically, Orihime couldn't help but smile at her surroundings. While part of her wished Sora were still alive and able to enjoy life with the Ukitake's, Orihime knew God had allowed all those things to happen to her for a reason. By coming here, she had been able to begin by showing others about her beliefs before talking to them about it when they asked her questions about why she was able to be so at peace with her circumstances. She had even been able to see most of them accept her beliefs as their own.

"Such a thing may not have been possible if God hadn't brought me here," thought Orihime to herself as she made her way through the orchard to the pear trees, then she mentally added, "Brought me _and_ Chad here."

Reaching up and lightly squeezing some of the fruit to test their ripeness, Orihime pulled one of the branches hard enough to shake loose one of the pears. Under normal circumstances, Orihime would not have given the pear a second thought, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the fruit roll down into the path of an oncoming figure. Before she could call out a warning, the person stepped on the pear and pitch forward.

Frozen in utter horror and shock, Orihime's heart stuck in her throat when she realized exactly who was about to face plant into the ground. It came as a great surprise when the young centurion was able to regain his balance somewhat effortlessly and Orihime automatically allowed all the trapped air in her lungs to escape. When the young man whirled around to face her with an intense scowl, Orihime mentally shrank away from him while in reality she remained rooted to the spot, mouth hanging open slightly.

On his end, seeing how frightened Orihime was at his reaction, made Ichigo hesitate slightly before addressing her. Thinking that Orihime was a servant, Ichigo felt he was within his rights to chastise the girl for her carelessness, but he told himself to choose his words carefully. No need to send the poor servant into hysterics and having her go on about how a guest in her master's home wanted to have her flogged or potentially crucified for her offense of tripping him with a pear. It made him slightly sick to think that such an atrocity had more than likely happened in other households.

Bending to pick up the pear, Ichigo said in a calm yet stern tone, "You should be more careful. Next time, someone might seriously hurt themselves."

Ichigo's words triggered a flood of Orihime's own.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! It was an accident, but you're right that I really should be more careful! Damaris and Cecile and Chloe and Marcus are always saying that I get so caught up in things that I wouldn't even notice my own tunic catching on fire until it was too late. That actually happened once. The hem of my tunic catching on fire. It happened when I was baking bread at home while-"

As abruptly as her words began, Orihime stopped when a long forgotten memory surfaced of one of the first times she had baked bread. She had been about ten and had burnt the bread very badly when she forgot to check on it having become distracted in the garden. When Sora had returned, he had come back to find Orihime staring desolately at the bread and standing much to close to the bread oven. If he had returned any later, Orihime could have been seriously injured, but he arrived just in time to see the smoke on her tunic and rush over to smother the sparks. The memory added with her earlier suppressed emotions completely overwhelmed Orihime until she could no longer hold back her tears.

Not having had any dealings with females for the past several years, Ichigo was at a complete loss for what to do next. The rambling had been surprising enough, but now the tears made Ichigo take an involuntary step back. What made matters worse was that Orihime was just standing there and staring at him while her tears fell. Had she begun wailing and making a ruckus, Ichigo would have automatically gone to find someone else to deal with her. However, Orihime's silence as she cried unnerved Ichigo because he was fairly certain it was not normal. Ichigo was surprised to realize that he was mostly disturbed by the fact that he had no idea what he could do to help her.

Fortunately for both of them, Retsu came into the garden just then, saying, "Ah, there you are, Ichigo. Kaien was wonde-Orihime, whatever is the matter?" She walked quickly over to Orihime and gently wrapped her arms around her daughter. Jumping slightly at Retsu's touch, Orihime opened her mouth to say something, but could only manage a kind of half-choking, half-gagging sound as the lump in her throat grew bigger and her tears fell faster than before.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, he thought to himself, "Well, things can't possibly get any worse than this," just before Chad, Kaien, Yuzu, Isshin and Karin arrived in the garden.

In true Yuzu fashion, seeing Orihime in obvious distress, she quickly joined Retsu in trying to comfort the young woman and figure out what was wrong. Chad followed close behind, his eyes betraying how much he was worrying. For their parts, Kaien and Karin took in the sight of Orihime crying and each made a similar assumption about Ichigo's involvement. Before either of them can say anything, however, Isshin gives his son an atypical scowl and cuffs the back of his head.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," says Isshin in a scolding tone, "making a young woman cry like this. Has training in the army knocked all manners and decency from your brain?"

Recovering from his initial shock, Ichigo returned Isshin's scowl in a far more convincing way as he retorted, "What do you mean-" but was interrupted when Orihime said in a choked whisper, "It's not like that."

Everyone's attention turned back to Orihime as she took a deep, shuddering breath before clearing her throat and repeated in a halting tone, "It's not like that. I started crying after remembering a time Sora saved me from being burned. I didn't mean..." was all Orihime could manage before her voice failed and the tears continued to spill over her lashes.

Cupping Orihime's face between her hands, Retsu said soothingly, "It's all right, Orihime. Just let it out," and she pulled Orihime into another hug as she finished with, "There's nothing wrong with crying if it helps you to deal with your grief." For her part, Yuzu nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around Orihime's torso and gave her a comforting squeeze.

Looking around, Ichigo couldn't help but be confused. While he was grateful that Retsu and Yuzu were helping soothe the distressed girl, it did seem extremely odd that they would go so far for a servant.

As if reading Ichigo's thoughts, Karin whispered to her brother, "Orihime is Retsu and Jyuushiro's daughter."

"...What?!"

**Author's Note:**

I need to get to bed, but this update has been long overdue, so I finished it as quickly as I could before I turned in for the night. Honestly, don't ask me why I decided to have Orihime start bawling in this scene. I think I can safely promise that the next time Orihime cries in this story it will either be 1) happy tears or 2) sad tears but Ichigo will be the one to comfort her.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am always up for questions, comments, suggestions and critiques!


End file.
